Pokemon Digi Quest
by dinoton101
Summary: Some of the spelling may be bad.


POKEMON

THE DIGITAIL MOVIE

PART 1 THE POKE DIGI WAR.

I do not own Pokemon and Digimon

SECEN 1:A baby is born of a Pokemon and digimon.

SECEN 2:The war starts.

SECEN 3:Dark tornadomon

SECEN 4: Team Digi Shows up

SECEN 5:LUKEACHU FIGHT WAR GRAYMON

SECEN 6:LUKEACHU FIGHT DIAGIA

SECEN 7:HO-OH FIGHT WITH LUKEACHU

SECEN 8:THE EVIL PLAN

SECEN 9:THE NEW WORLD

SECEN 10:LUKEACHU GET FROZEN

PT 2 THE DIGITLIE WORLD

SECEN 1:TEAM DIGI FINDS A CAVE THAT HAS A EVIL THILLING.

SECEN 2:DARK TORNADOMON IS FOND

SECEN 3:SKULL GRAYMON VS MEW

SECEN 4:MEW LOSES

SECEN 5:MEW TRYS TO GET BACK TO THE REAL WORLD

SECEN 6:GELLMON HELP MEW

SECEN 7:TEAM DIGI FIGHTS LUCAS

SECEN 8:LUKE IS BROCK BACK

SECEN 9:LUKEACHU IS UNFROZEN

SECEN 10:LUKEACHU IS COUGHT

PT 3 .IT IS 10,YEARS LATER-ASH SHOW UP

SECEN 1:A BOUT PULLS UP TO CAVECITY AND A BOY COME DOWN OFF THE BOUT

SECEN 2:ASH AND BROCK GO TO PR MIDDLETON LAB AND FINDS OUT LUCAS THE POKEMON LEGAND CHAP IS THERE

SECEN 3:ASH LUCAS ,AND BROCK GO TO THE POKEMON CENTER.

SECEN 4:ASH BATTLE LUCAS AND WINS

SENEN 5:LUCAS GET A CALL FROM HIS UNULLE GEUVINI

SECEN 6:LUCAS ASK ASH IF HE GO WITH HIM

SECEN 7:THEY SET OUT ON A QEUST

SECEN 8:TEAM ROCKET TRY TO STEEL PIKACHU

SECEN 9:TEAM DIGI SHOWS BACK UP

SECEN 10:THE GRATE BATTLE

PT 4 -THE SEOND WAR

SECNE 1:ASH GET KID NAP BY BOSS X

SECNE 2:TEAM DIGI WACK UP DARK TORNADOMON

SECNE 3:THE EVIL GOE AROUD THE WORLD

SECNE 4:POKEMON VS DIGIMON

SECEN 5:MEW RUN TO TELL AREUS

SECEN 6:LUCAS GET TO BOSS X HIDE OUT AND FIGHT HIM BUT THE FINDS THAT HE WAS TIRK

SECEN 7:DARK TORNADOMON COME OUT OF THE SKY AND TELLS THE DIGIMON THAT THE TIME OF THE POKEMON IS OVER.

SECEN 8:LUCAS AND LUKEACHU COMBINE AND FIGHT LUKE

SECEN 9:LUKEACHU KILLS DARK TORNADOMON

SECEN 10:IT OVER

SECEN 1:A baby is born of a Pokemon and digimon.

THERE WAS A TIME WHERE POKEMON AND DIGIMON LIVE IN THE SAME WAS A PICEFUL ALL OF THIS WAS ABOUT TO WAS EVIL IN THE LAND TO A EVIL POKEMON CALLED DARKI WAS PLANING TO PUT ALL THING ASLEEP FOREVER,BUT THIS WAS ONLY THE THERE WAS A LAW IN THIS LAND THAT POKEMON AND DIGIMON COULD NOT GET TOGETER NO MATTER WHAT,BUT WHEN THEY DID THE LAW SAID THEY HAD TO BE PUT TO DEATH,AND FOR THE OFFSPRING WAS GIVING THE NAME OF HALFMONS OR ONE POKEMON WAS NOT GONG TO STAND FOR THIS SO HE FELL IN LOVE WITH A DIGIMON CALL LUKEMON.

THE POKEMON THAT FELL IN LOVE WAS LUKE .THE CONTEL FOND OUT WHAT HAS HAPPEN.

Rayquaza:LUKE HAS BROKEN THE HAS MANYED A DIGIMON,AND THE WORES THING IS THE DIGIMON IS NOW EXSPITING A BABY WE CAN NOT LET THIS HAPPEN.

KING ARESEUS:LUKE HAS BEEN A GREAT DEAL FOR THE CONLE THE OTHER POKEMON WILL BE VERY EXSPIUS.

MEW:BUT HE BROCK IT .THE LAW SAID NO POKEMON OR DIGIMON CAN GET MAIRD.

KING ARESEUS :DON'T QUOTE THE LAW I WROTE IT.

HO-OH:ARESUS IS RIGHT LUKE IS MY FRAIND WE CAN'T KILL HIM JUST FOR THIS.

THEN A DARK CHILL CAME ACROSS THE BACK,AS A DARK SHADOW CAME IN THE A VOCIE CAME OUT OF IT.

DARKRAI:IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KILL will the idea that all Pokemon and digimon can do it.

KING ARESEUS:Darkrai has a point. Luke wife Mush be killed and but the baby and Luke mush not be killed.

DARKRAI:But my king the law

KING ARESEUS:I have made up my mind.

(This made Darkrai very he went to his master Dark TornADOMON.

TornadoMON;DARKRAI YOUR BACK EARLY HAVE YOU GOT THE POKEMON TO KILL LUKE WIFE.

DARKRAI;YES MY MASTER.

TornADOMON;AND THE EGG.

DARKRAI;THEY LET IT LIVE AND LUKE IS ALIVE.

( TornADOMON TURN AROUND )

TornADOMON;THIS IS GOING AS PLAN.

DARKRAI;WHAT YOU PLAN THIS.

TornADOMON;YES WHEN THEY KILL THE DIGIMON I WILL

DECLER WAR ON THE POKEMON AND MAN KIND .

(AT A CAVE)

LUKE;HAS IT HACH YET.

LUKEMON;YES COME AND SEE

LUKE:THIS BABY WILL BREEN GOOD THING TO THIS WORLD SOME DAY.

(THEN LUKE HEARD A NOISE AT THE DOOR)

DARKRAI;LUKE I KNOW YOUR IN THERE COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP WITH YOUR WIFE.

LUKE;OH NO THEY FOND THEY WILL NOT KILL YOU I PROMUSS.

(THE DOOR BUST OPEN)

LUKE;WHAT DO YOU WANT.

\DARKRAI;I WANT YOUR WIFE HEAND FOR WHAT SHE DONE.

LUKE;SHE DONE NUTHING IT WAS ME.

DARKRAI;NO IT WAS HER SHE MARRDY YOU.

LUKE;(HE USE THUNDER BOT ON DARKRIA)

DARKRIA; YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME WITH THAT.

LUKEMON;NO LUKE ILL GO WITH HIM.

DARKRAI;COME.

(THEN DARKRAI KILLS LUKEMON ON THE SPOT).

END SENE

SEANE 2 THE POKEMON AND DIGIMON WAR.

(IN THE THERE OF THE DARK MASTER.)

DARKRAI;SHE IS DEAD MY MASTER.

TornADOMON;GOOD NOW THE NEXT PART OF MY PLAN CAN TAKE THE CANLE OF LEAGDERDY DIGIMON.

MIOTUSMON;YES MASTER.

(IN DARKTRONADOMON LAIR)

DARKTRONADOMON;THE POKEMON HAVE DONE A UNFORGIVIE HAVE KILLED ONE OF US .

DARKMON;SO WHAT DO YOU WONT US E TO DO.

DARKTRONADOMON;KILL VERY ONE OF THEM AND WILE WHERE AT IT KILL THE HUMANS TO.

THE KING DIGIMIN;SO YOUR SAID THE ONLY WAY WE CAN STOP THEM IS A YOU KNOW WHAT THAT COULD DO TO THE PLANET.

DARKTRONADOMON;I KNOW people WOULD SLEEP FOR 1,000 OF YEARS AND DARKESS WILL COVER THE EARTH AND DARKRAI WILL RULE .BUT I WANT WAR THE POKEMON THINK THERE SO STORNG LET SHOW THEM WE ARE EVEN STORNGR THEN THEY ARE SR

KING;FIND THE WAR WILL WILL MAKE THE FIRST STICK ON THE POKEMON AT THE FOOD STORGE IN THRE VOCLNO.

ANGLMON;BUT IS THAT WHERE GROWDON LIVE IT SAID HE JUST GOT OVER A WAR AND REST IN THAT VOCNLAO IF WE WAIT HIM UP IT COULD BE THE END OF IT.

DARKTRONADOMON;THE WE DON;T WAIT HIM UP.

THE KING;WE WILL ACKE AT DONE.

ANGLMON;(I HAVE TO TELL KING ARESEUS ABOUT THIS)

ANGLMON;KING ARESEUS THE DIGIMON ARE PLANING TO GO TO THE VOCLINO AND WIP OUT THE FOOD THERE,AND THEN KILL ALL THE POKEMON.

KING ARESEUS;THEN IF IT WAR THEY WANT WAR THEY SHALL CALL FOUTH THE COILE WE GOING TO WARAND GET ANY HUMAN TO HELP OUT.

MEW;YES SIR.

ANGLMON;SIR YOU KNOW WHAT WAR WOULD DO TO THE PLANET.

KING ARESEUS;YES BUT I HAVE TO SAVE MY PEOPLE.

ANGLMON;THEN I WILL FIGHT TO HELP YOU.

KING ARESEUS;THANK YOU MY OLD FREIND

(IN THE CONLE ROOM)

HO-OH:SO WHY ARE WE HERE.

ENTAI;SOME THING ABOUT A WAR WITH THE DIGIMON.

THEN A HUMAN CAME IN THAT LOOK LIKE HE WAS ONLY 16.

LUCAS;SORY IM LATE.

ENTA;WHO LET A HUMAN IN HERE.

MEW;I NEED HIM FOR THE WAR.

SUECOON;SO WHAT KIND OF WAR IS THIS.

KING ARESEUS;IT WILL BE AGENS THE FIRST SKICK WILL BE AT THE VOCNLO WHERE GROWDON SLEEP.

LUGIA;SO HOW DO WE STOP HIM.

KING ARESEUS;LUCAS KNOW HOW HE HAVE THE ABEAT TO CONID TO POKEMON AND CAN ALSO TAlKE TO POKEMON.

ENTA;IS THIS CAN TAKE TO POKEMON.

LUCAS;YES I DO.

ARESEUS;WE WILL LIVE NOW TO WAINT FOR THE DIGIMON THERE.

SO THE POKEMON AND HUMAN SET OFF FOR THERE DENST QEST

TO STOP THE DIGIMON.

(VOCLNO)

LUCAS;NO HERE SO FAR.

HO-OH:I know

LUGIA:This is not good.

(digimon shows up and tried to kill them)

Lucas:I KNOW LET TRY JUST TO TACLK TO THEM FRIST.

ENTIA;The time for tackling is over now let fight.(us flamethrower)

Geailmon:I been hite!That it digevloeing digivole to

claw!

(it hites a Charmaner)

Mindwile on top of the volcano Darkria was awakening Growdon

Darkria:Awaken my sleeping freaind you have to prote your freiand from the evil Pokemon.

(The grownd begain to shack ,and the volcano look like it was about to blow.

GROWDON:Where are they?

Darkria;Over there place take them out.

GROWDON:ok solerbeam!(he yelled and hite Entia,lugia,and ho-OH).

HO-OH:Growdon what is the meaning of this.

Growdon:You have freten my friend,and now you must die.

Lucas;Growdon it your friends.

Growdon:Your (He yelled and And almost hite Lucas.)

Lucas"You it time you quite it will only in baddy for you.

Growdon:No it won't earthquake!(He yelled and The grown start to shack,and the mt was come alive).

HO-OH"Growdon stop your going to make the volcano blow.

Growdon:I don't care I will porect my friend.

(The Lava was destorying the food in the volcano.)

Lucas:Growdon think what your being you make this volcano blow all Pokemon every where will die.

(Growdon look down and saw the food,and tried to stop it.

Growdon.:I can't stop it.I belive you,Now run.I'll try harder.

(Growdon try to stop the volcano but could not,so he call on all the power he had,but it came at wock Growdonmon an digimon from of Growdon.)  
Growdon:No it can't be.I thoght I destoryed you.

Growdonmon"You did but I will repay you time of the Pokemon is over,now Digitel blast(A solarbeam like thing came out of him and hite Growndon knocking him to the Grown.)

Growdon:No it can't end this way.I need only one who could Stop this guy.I know it I said I would never work with him but I have to.I call forth the sea."He said.

(When he did that a Jewel came out of the sea,and it started called Kyore.)

(After this a best came out of the sea,and started to attack Growdonmon)

take him down. Aqua Blast.(A beam came out,and hite him dead him back in to the volcano.)

(This is what he when he hite the wock it back try to stop it,failed Kyroe made it this made thing worst,and he could not stop his was riseing the the lava hite the water a new Island was being Island would become know as Hoewen.)

(Growndon Knew what he had to called on stop he should up,And Killed Growdonmon,and Stop Kyore.)

Rayquaza:What was that all about.

Growdon:I tried to stop the volcano,and it made a digimon from of me appeared.

Rayquaza:OK let get to back to the king.

KYORE,AND goin on.

Rayquaza:The digimon has declare war on was,and we mite need your help.

Kyroe:OK Let go.

(So they where off.

(End senes 2)

SECEN 3:Dark tornadomon ( In the lair of the tornadomon 23 years later).(The War has been going on for 23 years now,and the baby from Luke,and Lukemon has evolve two times,and has to pick a side,but some of the Pokemon think he should die like his he has a 19 year old brother,and he want to work for the digimon side,but the thing is his brother is only Pokemon,os he turn trader.

DarkTRONADOMON: I can't believe it to move to the next part. Get the half brat to join that will that be essay. I could always get Luke to get his brother to join me. Darkrai come here.

Darkrai:Yes my master.

DarkTRONADOMON:Get Luke in here.

Darkrai. But why him.

DarkTornadomon: We need to make him belive we are the good side,and then we will have our win.

Darkrai.:Yes my master.

(So Darkrai went to get Luke the younger brother of Lukachu.)

Dark Rai:Luke DarkTRONADOMON sommen you.

Luke:Yes my master.

(So Luke transports to the lar.)

Luke:You called master?"

DarkTRONADOMON:Yes I need you to do something for me Luke."

Luke: What? Master

DarkTRONADOMON: Get your brother to join me/

Luke: Why do we need him for.

DarkTRONADOMON: He the only one who mint stand a change of killing me, but if we


End file.
